narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kazekage
For those of you wondering about the order of the Kazekake on the page, according to our resident translator and the Third Databook it's right. You can go here to see more. Colours Just wondering..... Um I've noticed the Kazekage's color coordination consists of blue on it, but win like the earlier episodes when Kakashi is explaining ninja mission ranks and all that, the kazekage hat was sort of a greenish color. So if it's blue now, wat's the mizukage's color? AMTNinja (talk) 08:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Statue Pic Image:The Kazekage Statue's.PNG Thought the anime pic's were preferred...Anyway, The visibility isn't bad. The 1st 1 i uploaded was, but i've since overwritten it...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:26, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :The image is also used to show what the First and Second looked like, which I think the manga image does a better job of. ''~SnapperT '' 18:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::The only real difference, is that the manga pic is outlined....and thats wat u get from a drawn image.....But hasn't the anime pic always been preferred over the manga. Example: Konan's art book pic was a lot better than the current anime pic...And i stated that in the talk page, but it was replaced with the anime pic anyway....and the same goes for the 3 tailed beast pic, where Shouensuki debated for the use of the manga pic, but ultimately the anime pic was preferred :S..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:37, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Which are facts I chose to ignore when I didn't upload an anime image in the first place. I think the manga image is better in this case, but if someone else disagrees then so be it. ''~SnapperT '' 18:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I didn't really get what u said in your last comment, but for consistancy sake, i think the anime image should be used...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 19:09, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'd go with accuracy and clarity before consistency. You can barely make out the Kazekage's faces in the anime picture. Not to mention their extremely odd proportions... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:12, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe this one?Vecanoi (talk) 12:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh.. I already put yours up Vecanoi, sorry, I didn't know this was under discussion. —[[User talk:Fmakck|Fmakck]] (Images | ) 12:43, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Gaara is the Fifth Kazekage? I am wondering if Gaara could be the Fifth Kazekage. Here's why: The Fourth Kazekage was killed by Orochimaru sometime before the Konoha invasion. Later, during the Sasuke Retrieval mission, Gaara was definitely not the Kazekage. Sometime during the timeskip, Gaara became the Kazekage. Also, it looks like a new Kazekage is appointed as soon as possible after a previous Kazekage dies. So who was the Kazekage during this intervening period? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 06:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) How long it takes may vary- they could've had an intermediate ala Danzo, and part of the reason they were in such a hurry after Gaara was captured was in the past they had taken longer, it might be the only reason they were able to go so fast then is because they had a second choice behind Gaara after weeks/months of debate. Gaara may have been a candidate during the retrieval mission too. It's pretty unlikely there was a fully elected Kage in between, taking down a Kage is a big thing and I think we'd have heard of there was another dead Kage in the last few months during the discussion they had in the Rescue Gaara mission. ZeroSD (talk) 08:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Gaara the 5 Kazekage? responce You make a great point, acctualy i was going to say something about that but you beat me to it. Not for the hokage but when gaara was fighting deidara, he was fighting, he diddnt send people to fight deidara, which is what most likely the hokage would do. just thinking of some theroes in the Sasuke Retreval Arc it was possible that Gaara was kazekage. do i think so, no, but others might giving them new theroes. ALSO 20 years before the start of the series, when sasori kidnapped the 3rd it was said there was alot of tension. this could have happened with the 4th. BUT i still dont belive this because after gaara was captured and they mentioned that thy faced this problem before, they would have mentioned the 3rd and 4th. they only mentioned the 3rd. :They only mentioned the Third Kazekage because only the Third's disappearance led to problems. Also, the reason the Third's disappearance led to problems was because Suna had spent too much time looking for him, leaving them without an adequate government. With the Fourth's death, they didn't need to look for him, as they knew he was dead. They could have formed a provisional government that could have led Suna until the election of a new Kazekage, Gaara. This provisional government might in fact be the council we saw in the beginning of part 2. :The fact is that Gaara is the Fifth Kazekage, while his father was the Fourth. Gaara was elected during the timeskip, after he turned 14, which is when he was promoted to chūnin. Whatever Suna did in the meantime, we cannot say for sure at the moment. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:29, January 9, 2010 (UTC) This is super late and beating a dead topic but.. the herobook and 3rd databook clearly state he was 15 when he became Kazekage.. so at most Gaara became Kazekage 6 months before the shippuden started and he became a Jonin between the age of 14 and 15. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 09:01, September 25, 2013 (UTC) garra is it safe to assume that garra is the weakest kage shown so far. he was beaten by deidara who was beaten by sasuke. and sasuke had trouble with the 4 other kage. and could it be safe to assume that the 3rd hokage, 4th raikage, and 3 tsusikage are the top 3 kages :No, Gaara does have a lot going for him, he was able to hold off Sasuke as well as the other Kage did, Deidara didn't beat him down by power just by trickery, and Gaara's jutsu work on a larger scale than most other Kage. Also the 3rd Tsuchikage Onoki is old, so he's probably not in the three strongest (likewise, the 3rd Hokage when we saw him was far from his peak), he may even be the weakest active kage, the much younger 4th Mizukage with her two kekkei genkai is probably stronger. And while he's not alive now, the 4th Hokage has done some of the most impressive stuff of any Kage we've seen. Basically, those who reach Kage tend all to be very badass, and they're so varied in their powers that it's hard to rate them very precisely, one Kage may be better in one circumstance, while a different one may be best in a different situation (for example, Tsunade's probably the most strategically useful, she's been attributed as a key factor in one of the ninja wars, while 4th Raikage may be better in personal combat). ZeroSD (talk) 13:47, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Fifth Mizukage. Fourth one was Yagura. Omnibender - Talk - 23:49, August 27, 2010 (UTC) he also has the shukaku in him ............. :Not since the beginning of Part II. You really shouldn't reply to month old topics without adding something to it. Omnibender - Talk - 03:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Translation Error? "Sabaku" means "desert", so why does it say Gaara gained the nickname "Gaara of the Sand Waterfall" (Sabaku no Gaara)? Shouldn't it be "Gaara of the Desert"? :"Desert" is how the English anime and manga choose to translate it. "Sand Waterfall" is the literal translation. ''~SnapperT '' 06:54, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::The words in Japanese are homophones. Omnibender - Talk - 14:32, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok I get it. So it's like how in English, "see" and "sea" sound the same but are spelled differently. So "sand waterfall" and "desert" sound the same in Japanese, but are spelled with different kanji. Still, what I don't get is when you type in "Gaara of the Sand Waterfall" in google translate (English to Japanese translation) it gives the same kanji as on the page about Gaara, but gives the romaji "Suna no taki no waga-ai Ra". Can someone explain this? Shouldn't the kanji be "Sabaku no Gaara"? -MrGreenBeanz (talk) 06:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Kanji have multiple pronunciations and Google translate is imprecise. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Images Excuse me, but arent the images of the first and second reversed. I mean according to the order of the statues in both anime and manga, the first kazekage is the one with the covered mouth and the second is the one with the bald head, thought in the article the images are reversed. Have i overlooked something or.... --Gojita (talk) 09:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC)Gojita :I thought the same. Jacce | Talk | 09:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I think you're right, they should be switched. ZeroSD (talk) 10:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) error i'm surprised that they made the mistake of the order of the first two kazekage, or was it a mistake you think?, maybe it was on purpose --Caseather (talk) 03:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe Kishimoto changed his mind or simply forgot, corrected what could be an initial mistake, we don't know.--Cerez365™ 12:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC) hmm, which media piece came first?, the databook, or the chapter/episode? --Caseather (talk) 01:20, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know if the databook came before or after the episode, but the chapter obviously came first. Omnibender - Talk - 01:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) if its correcting a mistake, the newer piece would be truer, just an analysis.--Caseather (talk) 19:43, September 28, 2011 (UTC) well, the anime creators must have read the databook sometime, and should have change it but, when Gaara got back from the Kage Summit they didn't change it, so that means the order of the Kazekage shouldn't change. :Who told you that they read databooks? They've always shown blatant disregard for the mangaka's work in the anime at times, I don't see why they'd stop now. And no it doesn't mean that simply because: Manga > Anime always.--Cerez365™ 13:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Articles for the First and Second Why don't we have articles for them? Technically we know the same amount about them as we do the Second Raikage.--Cerez365™ (talk) 05:47, February 26, 2013 (UTC) We don't? 0_0 good question then... who knows the answer? ;D--Elveonora (talk) 22:38, February 26, 2013 (UTC) I don't oppose article's for them in theory, but in practice, wouldn't that open up doors for several other such articles? If we make articles for those, what's the argument not to create article's for Shukaku's first two hosts, or for A's cousin's father and uncle? Omnibender - Talk - 17:11, March 3, 2013 (UTC) The difference is, we know the looks of these guys' faces and they have more importance as Kage... now you mention Shukaku and Octopus's previous hosts, they are unnamed. If they had a name or rank just like Sasuke Sarutobi does for example, they would get an article? ._.--Elveonora (talk) 17:24, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Puppet Body for 3rd Kazekage I'm almost surprised that this hasn't been asked on here yet but would it be possible to use the Puppet Body of the 3rd Kazekage for the Picture on here since it is his actual body and not just a statue. I know you guys only use Pictures or Statues or something if the actual body hasn't been seen but we have seen the actual body of the 3rd Kazekage albeit in Puppet form. so would it be possible to use that picture since its actually him? if not then why? Lordofninjas1 (talk) 02:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :We use either an image of the Kage in question in their official Kage outfit, or the image used in their infobox. So no puppet image for him. Omnibender - Talk - 19:12, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I understand those rules and why you have decided to do it in those ways. however might I suggest that since the Puppet Body is actually him and the statue isn't actually him that his Infobox image be changed to the Puppet Body since again it is actually really him that way the Kazekage Page image can be changed to the Puppet Body also since again it is actually the real him (and probably the most real Picture of him we are ever going to get unless someone has a flashback about all the previous Kage's or whatever but that's not very likely) again I understand why it is done the way you have it but you should also be able to understand my reasoning for it to be how I suggested and such and yeah. so just think about it. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 21:30, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :But technically, the statue is what gives the most accurate depiction of him when he as he was when alive. We used to have the puppet image of him, but that was way back, before we had Third Kazekage and Third Kazekage puppet articles split. Omnibender - Talk - 22:15, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ok then. just thought I would check and see if that would be a possibility. I think there is still an image or 2 of his Puppet Body on his actual article page I could be wrong though. I do understand why you don't want to have the Puppet Body Picture so yeah. thanks for letting me know and stuff. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 00:15, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :The puppet image was what was there before, however, it was not only confusing because there was an article for the puppet but inaccurate. Sasori made changes to the Third's face: eye markings, his mouth was split open etc. The statue seemed a better depiction all in all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Add him as the second kazekage already... The bald man with the dragon tattoo is the second kazekage. the eye and head shape and the hair style in the back of his head is exactly the same. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 08:33, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hereditary Clan Gaara Hiden talks about the Kazekage's lineage a lot. Also, in the fourth section, Gaara reveals that Temari taught him something that has been handed down the Kazekage clan; throwing tea leaves in the desert's wind as a good luck charm. Since we have clans like Jūgo's Clan, is there any worth in creating this clan?--Omojuze (talk) 12:13, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :So Gaara's family or what? Does that mean all Kazekage are part of that family? o.ö • Seelentau 愛 議 12:16, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Pretty much.. >.>--Omojuze (talk) 12:18, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm so glad that it's not canon. The author even admitted that she's nothing to do with the world's workings, and yet she does this... • Seelentau 愛 議 12:22, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::What Sharingan? And who said it ain't canon ^_ --[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:30, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Elveonora - Honestly, at this point, it would be ludicrous if this was canon. But, canon or not, should the clan be created? And tagged as "Novel only", same with the Kamizuru Clan?--Omojuze (talk) 12:33, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::::They're not canon because they aren't the manga. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:37, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Let's not start this canon/non-canon back and forth please. If the book stated something, put it in the article please.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:46, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I agree that a page title "Kazekage Clan" or "Kazekage Family" should be made including all in said family. Whether fans want to accept this as "canon or fanon" is up to them but given these Novels will be animated eventually have a page detailing the Kazekage clan or family would be interesting given the Magnet Release is their Kekkei Genkai apparently. If not I'll make it and take the heat.Shock Dragoon (talk) 18:33, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :But why? It's not even the family's name. We could include the information about the tea leaves in the Kazekage article easily. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:22, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Because this is the closest we'll ever get to a "Gaara's Clan" page on this wiki and at least it includes the Sand Siblings, Rasa, possibly the Third Kazekage, and even Shikadai And all that is good enough for me.Shock Dragoon (talk) 19:28, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh well, then go ahead, but please don't add speculation. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:33, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Perish the thought friend, I simply feel like others that a page called "Kazekage Family" is an important part of this wiki and will only be filled with confirmed reports from the Gaara Novel about the family itself. No worry for speculation. Shock Dragoon (talk) 19:55, July 10, 2015 (UTC)